


The Best Offer

by Shippings_galore



Series: Sterek Reunions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is a hero, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is an alpha, Jealous Malia, Light Angst, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is supportive, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, The new pack doesn't care about Stiles, because I said so, light fluff, until Derek comes back to take him away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done. He is sick and tired of being looked over and having arguments with his "best friend." He needs to leave. Not forever but he needs a break from Beacon Hills. Thank god he was given an offer months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I love Scott but I wanted to write this. So here we go!

Stiles woke up to the sound of his door being opened. Quickly he scrambled to the other side of his bed and grabbed his metal baseball bat, before pulling it over his head and got ready to swing it to whoever the intruder was. 

“Woah Stiles!” Stiles’s dad exclaimed, his hands up in front of him in a show of surrender. 

“Oops… Sorry, dad.” Stiles sighed in relief and dropped his bat on the bed. 

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” The Sheriff asked his voice laced with worry. 

“Yeah… I just don’t feel like going to school today… Can I stay here?” Stiles asked, his voice soft and not at all Stiles-like. 

“Of course, son… You sure you are okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m perfectly fine.” Stiles lied. 

“All right. See you later, take care.” 

“See you later. And you should take care.” 

With a chuckle and a playful eye roll, his dad turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Stiles sighed and slumped back down on his bed. Last night had been rough. He and Scott had gotten into their worst fight yet about Theo. They had screamed and shouted at each other. And Stiles recalled threatening to throw a vase at his best friend. And he wished he had for Scott had said some hurtful words, and brought up Allison’s death. 

That had crossed the line. Nobody brought up her death as a use of a weapon to hurt anyone, especially Stiles who still feels guilty about. And Scott hadn’t stopped there. He had brought up the fact that Stiles didn’t trust anyone anymore. That he lost trust in everyone when Derek left. That Stiles didn’t smell like the Pack, instead he smelt like Derek’s pack. And during that rant, Stiles had been quiet. He had taken the blow like a mature adult and let everything Scott thought about him hit him in the gut. Stiles had walked out of Scott’s house immediately after, not turning back. Stiles had made a decision on an offer that was offered to him months before the fight. 

Now, Stiles was sitting on his bed and phone in hand. He slowly unlocked his phone and scrolled down his contacts. He stopped on the familiar name and looked at it for a second before pressing it. Then he raised the phone to his ear and heard it ring once, twice, and then the person picked up. 

“Hey…” The familiar voice came through. 

And Stiles nearly burst into tears right then and there. The voice was still the same rough sound. But there was a softness to it. Softness that was only directed at Stiles. It had been months since he last talked to this person. Stiles always meant to call but he always chickened out. And now here he was, and the person actually answered. 

“Stiles?” The voice said but softer this time. 

Stiles knew what the person was doing. The person was listening to his heartbeat and breathing. 

“Is your offer still on the table?” Stiles whispered. 

There was a pause of silence before the voice spoke up again, “Of course.” 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. 

“How many hours will it take for you to get here, Derek?” Stiles asked, his knuckles white from holding the phone tightly. 

“8 hours… 6 if I break a couple traffic laws.” Derek said. 

“Good. Need you here.” Stiles whimpered. 

“Be there in a while. Tell Scott I’ll be showing up.” Derek said. 

“No. Not Scott. He doesn’t need to know anything that involves you or me.” Stiles hissed. 

Another pause. 

“Okay. I’ll be at your house in 5 and a half hours by the way you sounded. Be there in a bit. We’ll both talk to your dad.” 

“Okay. See you in a bit then… Derek, be careful.” 

“For you, anything.” 

Then there was silence. Stiles placed his phone down and stood up. He slowly made his way downstairs and served himself a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats with milk and sat down to eat it in the living room as he watched reruns of Criminal Minds, cursing at the gods of the world because Shemar Moore was leaving the show. Not halfway through his first episode of the day (the one where Penelope Garcia goes with the BAU to Alaska and sees a murder and Morgan and her have moments and Stiles just ships it) his phone dinged as a new message appeared on his lock screen. 

**Lydia: Stiles? Where are you? Why Aren’t you at school?**

Stiles looked at it before sighing and typing his quick answer. 

**Tired and threw up. I think I saw the tacos we ate for lunch yesterday. Did you know that it’s even the exact same bright colors?**

Not a second later, Lydia’s reply appeared. 

**Lydia: Ew, gross. Feel better.**

Stiles didn’t even answer back, instead he kept watching his show. Three episodes and two trips to the bathroom later, Stiles stood up and packed up a quick lunch for his dad. Then he left the house and headed to the police station. 

“Lunch time, dad.” Stiles said as he walked in to the sheriff’s office. 

His dad looked up and smiled at first, but when he saw his son’s face, his smile faltered. 

“Sit down, Stiles, and tell me what’s on your mind.” Sheriff Stilinski said as he closed his blinds of his windows. 

“I-uh… Dad I… Dad… We have a guest staying over at the house tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Who is the guest?” Stiles’s dad asked. 

“Derek Hale.” 

“Wait. The same Derek Hale that you are overly obsessed with?” 

“Dad, he is the only Derek Hale that I am obsessed with… Hey!” Stiles exclaimed and flailed his arms over his head. 

“So he is back?” 

“Uh no… He’s on his way here right now.” 

“Is Scott coming?” 

“NO. Scott is not coming and is not going to find out that Derek Hale is coming.” Stiles hissed in anger and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Wait… What’s going on? Why isn’t Scott coming? Why are you angry at Scott?” 

“It’s just… Scott and I have been arguing for the past months and last night he crossed the line, so I accepted Derek’s offer of leaving Beacon Hills for a while. Dad, I want out! I need to get away from this place, it’s killing me in the inside, and you know it. I’m eighteen and I can make my own decisions so don’t even try to tell me-” 

“Stiles!” Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed, “We can talk about this later, okay? And by the way, I think it’s a good idea for you to get out of this town. You need to take your mind off of worrying who’s going to die this week. And for other reasons that I will say later. But now you have other things to worry about, like cooking actual dinner.”

Well shit. Stiles had forgotten to cook dinner. Maybe some chicken chili and cornbread. Yeah. Perfect. 

“That’s right! I’ll get home and start cooking.” Stiles nodded, his heart racing at the thought of cooking dinner for the evening. 

He said a last good-bye and left his dad to do his job. When he got home he took out the crock pot and the ingredients and began to work his magic. His mind lost deep in concentration and sang along to Beyonce, Twenty-one Pilots, Panic at the Disco, and Fall Out Boy. Stiles didn’t notice the time until he set up the timer for the baking of his cornbread. He looked at the clock and sucked in a breath. School would be out in less than an hour and Derek would be there in less than 30 minutes. 

Quickly, Stiles scrambled up the stairs and took a quick shower. Then he dried off and ran to his room and changed into some black tight jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a navy blue flannel. To top it all off, he slid on some black Vans and ran his fingers through his hair once it was dry enough. Right when Stiles turned to leave, he spotted a familiar jacket hanging in his closet. Slowly Stiles walked towards it and pulled out the worn black leather jacket that Derek had given him after a specially cold lacrosse game. Stiles sighed at the fond memory before shrugging it on. It was a bit big on him since Derek was built like Thor and Stiles was built like Loki, but it still fit and it still smelled like Derek. 

There was a ding, indicating that the cornbread was ready. Stiles practically skipped down the stairs and pulled out the cornbread before getting an idea. 

Once he sat down the cornbread on the stove to cool down, he looked in the pantry and pulled out a Betty Crocker brownie mix. 

_ Leaving tomorrow… Why the hell not make some brownies? The rest can be put in the freezer for later.  _ Stiles thought and began to pull out the ingredients for the brownie mix and slipped on an apron. 

There was a knock on the door a minute after Stiles had slipped the cake into the warm oven. He slipped off the apron and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Derek fucking Hale. 

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed and lunged at the werewolf, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. 

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek laughed and pulled the younger closer to his body, pressing his neck on Stiles’s neck. 

_ Oh god. Oh god. Derek’s back. He’s here. He’s here! _ Stiles’s mind screamed. The human swallowed thickly and blinked back tears of joy and relief.

They both stayed like that for a couple minutes, holding each other, scenting each other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Stiles liked it. He liked hugging Derek. They’ve never hugged like this before, with their bodies pressed together, sharing eah others body heat. And Stiles almost whimpered when they pulled away. But Stiles didn’t have to wait long for Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles’s. 

Stiles moaned and kissed back. Their soft lips moved against each others and when Derek nipped at Stiles’s bottom lip for permission, the younger gladly opened his mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and battled for dominance. Finally, air became a must and they pulled away, panting and their lips red and abused. 

“You look good Stil- Is that my jacket?” Derek arched an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Yeah… Oh god, does it make you uncomfortable?” Stiles whispered.

“No! It looks good on you. Keep it. It makes you smell more like me.” Derek gave him a crooked shy smile. 

Stiles smiled brightly and pulled Derek inside his home. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Stiles said truthfully after they had curled up on the couch in the living room. 

Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s waist and his head on top of the werewolf’s chest. Derek was using one hand to drag soothing circles on Stiles’s back and with the other, he held on to one of Stiles’s hand. 

“Glad I’m here… Stiles… What happened that made you accept my offer?” Derek asked and pressed a kiss on Stiles’s head.

“Everything… But yesterday, Scott crossed the line. And I snapped. I can’t take it anymore, Der. I need a break.” Stiles sighed and snuggled deeper in to Derek. 

“What did he do?” Derek asked. 

“He… He used Allison’s death as an advantage in the argument. And used the fact that I don’t trust anyone ever since you left. AND the fact I don’t smell like Pack, instead I smell of… Of your pack.” Stiles explained, “basically he said I wasn’t Pack. And it’s true. I don’t consider myself to be part of his pack.” 

Derek stayed quiet for a minute before pulling Stiles on his lap. 

“You’re Pack to me.” Derek whispered as he stared up at the younger man on his lap. 

Stiles blinked slowly once before tilting his head to the side, revealing pale soft skin of his neck. He was submitting himself to Derek, letting him become Pack. Derek growled softly and his eyes flashed red. He felt his kanines tingle with wanting to claim the boy. Instead, he leaned down and scented Stiles. Then after a minute he sucked a mark on the pale neck. Stiles moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. 

Just as the werewolf began to lay the boy down on the couch, the ding from the timer went off. Stiles groaned and stood up to take out the brownies. 

“Hope you like chili and cornbread.” Stiles said as he went in the kitchen. 

“I like anything you make, Stiles.” Derek smiled as he too went into the kitchen. 

Stiles smiled gratefully and opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Well, more like someone pounding their fist on the wooden door. Stiles stiffened for a second and looked at Derek with wide eyes. The werewolf took in a long breath and growled. 

“Scott and his pack.” Derek frowned and made to go open the door but Stiles stopped him. 

“I got it. Stay here.” Stiles ordered softly before walking out of the kitchen and opening the front door. 

“Stiles!” Scott sighed in relief, but Stiles saw a hint of red flash in Scott’s brown eyes, “Is Der- You smell like Derek.” 

Stiles looked down at himself before looking back up to Scott, who had a scowl on his face. 

“Why do you smell like Derek?” Scott said slowly. 

Stiles arched a brow and looked at the Camero in his driveway before looking at Scott. 

“What do you think?” Stiles pursed his lips. 

“He’s here. And he didn’t even tell me. An Alpha always tells an Alpha that he or she will be in their territory.” Scott growled lowly, “You smell like he’s claimed you for his pack.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his head to look behind him in the house. 

“Stiles! What the hell is that?” Malia gasped and shoved Scott away. 

She touched his neck, her finger pressed where Derek had left his mark. Stiles flinched and took a half step back, glaring at the people in front of him. 

“Where’s Lydia?” Stiles asked, ignoring Malia. 

“She said she would stop by later. She said she was going to get some soup for you but it looks like you aren’t sick at all.” Scott snapped. 

Stiles clenched his jaw. 

“And where the hell did you get a hickey like that?” Theo smirked and took a couple steps toward Stiles, his hands outstretched as if to touch the boy, but a growl stopped him. 

Stiles didn’t even have to turn around to see who it was. It was obviously Derek. 

“Derek.” Scott spat out. 

“Scott.” Derek said surprisingly calmly. 

“What are you doing here?” Malia asked. 

Derek glared at Theo and bared his teeth before turning to Malia. 

“To protect and take care of what's mine.” Derek ground out, wrapping an arm around Stiles and pulling him close to the werewolf. 

“He isn’t yours. He’s in my pack.” Scott growled. 

“Does he smell like your pack?” Derek asked. 

Stiles was barely paying attention to the two Alphas, instead he focused on Theo, who was smiling like an evil genius. Apparently Theo thought two Alphas getting ready to fight each other was entertaining. 

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Derek growled, his eyes turning red and staying that way. 

“You don’t tell us what to do.” Theo spat and clenched his jaw. 

Derek let out a murderous growl, “I said leave this house.” 

“Says who?” Scott snapped. 

“Says the guy that’s the sheriff and carries guns with him and wolfsbane bullets.” 

Stiles almost let out a whoop of joy as he saw his dad walk up the driveway, hand on top of his gun. 

“I smell brownies. So get the hell away from my house. Nobody gets in between my brownies and me.” Stiles’s dad warned. 

Scott’s pack immediately backed down as they glanced down at the Sheriff’s weapon. 

“Sorry sir… We can come back tomorrow.” Scott said and walked back to his car, Kira following him. 

Malia glanced at Stiles, her eyes resting on the dark mark on Stiles’s neck. Derek growled before pressing his nose in the nape of Stiles’s neck. Malia’s eyes flashed and stormed away, with Theo at her heels. Liam stood there for a couple seconds, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to decide on what to say but decided against and walked away. 

“So… Dinner?” Stiles looked at his father. 

The Sheriff nodded and came inside, closing the door behind him. 

“It’s good to see you, Derek.” Stiles’s dad smiled. 

“Good to see you too sir.” Derek smiled. 

Stiles smiled and served the food. 

“Where are you planning on taking my son?” John asked as he scooped up another spoonful of chili. 

“I don’t know yet. I was thinking about traveling the country. Get to go sightseeing and museums. Then settle down in New York for a little bit longer, like two or three days.” Derek shrugged. 

“Mm… I think that is a good idea. And since summer break starts in a couple days, I’m pretty sure I can pull some strings and let Stiles get off early.” John suggested. 

“Really?” Stiles squeaked in surprise. 

“Of course. When do you guys plan on leaving?” John tilted his head to the side slightly. 

Derek and Stiles locked eyes for a second, reading each other's eyes. Derek arched a brow in question before Stiles spoke up, “I was thinking tomorrow really early, like before you leave for work.” 

The sheriff hummed and pursed his lips in thought. 

“Seems like a good time.” He agreed. 

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“I’m glad it’s you that’s taking care of my son, Derek. I know I can trust you.” 

Just as Derek opened his mouth to say something, John held up his finger and continued. 

“I know. I arrested you for murder and I am sorry, but ever since Stiles told me the truth and what you have done to keep him safe, I know for sure that I can trust you. You have saved my boys life so many times, and have gotten yourself almost killed at the same time. For Stiles. And if I’m correct, it was almost always Stiles, right?” 

Derek looked down at his chili before nodding.

“I trust you. I know you will protect my son with your life. And I will shoot you with wolfsbane bullets if you hurt him, Derek. Made myself clear?” 

“Yes sir. But I wouldn’t worry. I’d never hurt Stiles.” Derek promised while locking eyes with said boy. 

“Good. Now… Dessert anyone?” 

After dinner, Lydia stopped by and had agreed that Stiles needed to get out of Beacon Hills for a while. And Stiles promised he would sent postcards and little gifts for her because she was an absolute queen. They talked for about an hour before she left. Then the three men sat down in the living room and watched all the Avengers movies that were on dvd and an episode of Sherlock that the sheriff liked. When it was time for bed, the sheriff didn’t even say anything when Derek followed Stiles to his bedroom. 

Silently, Derek and Stiles packed up some clothes in a duffel bag that the sheriff had provided for his son. They packed enough clothes for a two week stay, but planned on being gone for most of the summer. Stiles also emptied his backpack and packed some essentials like jars of wolfsbane, mountain ash, mistletoe, and other weapons that were easy to carry around. After they finished, they quickly got rid of their shirts and jeans and settled down in Stiles’s bed before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. For the first time in months, Stiles was not haunted by nightmares and was able to rest better than he had in years. 

~~~~~~

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon frying from the kitchen and the fact he felt no werewolf heat around him. He felt the space that his Sourwolf had slept in the night before and felt that it was still a bit warm. Stiles pouted and got off his bed to put on some pants and an old shirt. 

“Dad. You better be cooking the turkey bacon because I swear to all that is holy, I will make sure everyone in the town makes sure you eat well.” Stiles threatened as he walked in the kitchen. 

What he saw, was not something that made his heart swell and his head swim with emotions. Derek had his arms crossed over his chest holding a bag of something in one hand. His eyebrows were drawn into a scowl and his lips were pursed in disappointment. In front of him was a slightly scared John. 

“I can’t even. Really sheriff?” Derek sighed and screwed his eyes shut in frustration. 

“Stiles. Tell your werewolf to back off.” John begged. 

“Are those cookies?” Stiles gasped and stomped over to Derek, who shoved it in to his arms. 

“I caught him sneaking them out of the dishwasher.” Derek informed Stiles. 

Stiles gasped and looked over at his dad with hurt eyes. 

“Dad!” 

“Stiles!” 

“How could you!” 

“It was one time!” 

Derek raised a brow at that, clearly heard that John had lied. 

“Dad! It was more then one time, according to Derek.” Stiles pointed a finger at said werewolf. 

“I hate their super hearing sometimes!” John groaned. 

“That’s it. I’m getting everyone in this town to mother hen you until I come back. And here I thought I was going to bring you little snacks from every place I go. But not anymore, you liar liar pants on fire!” Stiles exclaimed and poked his dad’s chest with a finger. Hard. 

“Hale. You are no longer my favorite.” John sighed. 

“Hey! He’s just doing his job as the awesomest boyfriend ever!” Stiles snapped before realising what he said and turning to Derek with wide eyes, “We are boyfriends, right?” 

“Of course Stiles.” Derek chuckled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Okay, let’s get breakfast ate up so that I can start emailing everyone in town. And yes dad, I know everyone’s email. Perks of being you very awesome and sneaky son.” Stiles smirked and pulled out his phone. 

“Why am I stuck with you?” Stiles’s dad groaned and gave Stiles and Derek their own plate of delicious goodness. 

“Your fault for birthing me.” Stiles smiled and scooped up a big forkful of eggs before stuffing them in his mouth. 

“I didn’t birth you.” John sighed. 

“Yeah but you were in cahoots with birthing me. I was born because of your sperm. I was literally formed out of your sp-” 

“Stiles!” Derek snapped.

“What?” Stiles grinned at Derek’s and John’s faces. 

“Stop talking.” Derek muttered. 

“If you can’t tell, I’m like bursting with happiness over the fact I don’t have to hear that rambling 24/7.” 

“Dad!” 

“Sorry, and I love you but now it’s not me who has to deal with you.” 

Derek smiled fondly at Stiles semi shocked look and hummed in agreement. They quieted down after that and ate their breakfast before Derek left to go upstairs and get Stiles’s duffel bag, leaving John and his son alone. 

“Will you be okay without me?” Stiles whispered when they hugged. 

“I’ll be fine Stiles. I promise.” His dad reassured. 

“Okay… Please take care. And please watch your eating. Love you dad.” Stiles begged. 

“I promise and I love you too.” John promised. 

They pulled apart and opened the front door as Derek came down the stairs. 

“You ready, Stiles?” Derek asked softly. 

Stiles nodded and glanced around the house before stepping outside. John embraced Derek in a hug before pulling away and squeezing his shoulder. 

“Take care of my son.” John said, his eyes a bit watery. 

“I promise I will, sir.” Derek promised. 

“Call me John. Now go before the other wolves arrive.” 

Derek and Stiles nodded and walked to Derek’s camaro. 

“Bye baby.” Stiles whispered and touched his jeep softly, “I’ll be back.” 

Then he quickly scrambled to the sexy black sports car and climbed inside the passenger seat but not before hollering, “DON’T FORGET THE ENTIRE TOWN IS WATCHING YOU, DAD!” 

The sheriff laughed and waved good bye as Derek started the car. 

“You ready?” Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah… Super ready…” 

Derek looked outside the window and narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles whispered. 

“It’s Scott. He isn’t that far away.” Derek growled, “with almost everyone in his entire pack. 

Stiles sighed and shrugged. 

“Let’s just go. I don’t want to talk to them.” 

Derek nodded and drove out of the driveway and began to make his way down the street. Sure enough, Stiles and Derek caught Scott’s car in front of them. And being the smartass and cocky piece of shit, Stiles waved at them as they passed their car. 

Not five minutes later, his phone started to ring and vibrate like crazy but Stiles ignored the calls. Instead he sent a quick group message to all of them simply saying,  **‘Leaving for awhile. Figure y'all's shit out. Have a new alpha boyfriend who will tear your ass up if you try to stop me. Plus, I have weapons with me. Stiles out!’**

Stiles was so proud of the message. He even read it out loud to Derek. And Derek laughed. It was a fantastic reply. 

About ten minutes later, they passed the ‘You are now leaving Beacon Hills’ sign and Stiles watched it as they passed by it. Then he turned to look at Derek with a soft smile. Stiles could already feel the tension leaving his body. He was already much calmer and it didn’t feel like something heavy was weighing him down. 

_ Yeah… this was good.  _ Stiles thought to himself. 

Leaving Beacon Hills with Derek was the best choice Stiles had ever done. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
